Kyra's departure
by Duilya Lorien
Summary: "Kyra's Departure" is my wishful thinking and to end my obsession with why my character disappeared at the end of Dragon Age 2.


Kyra Cousland shivered as coming to the wilds clearing... it had been 5 years since she had been here and defeated the dragon manifestation of Flemath... in order to save Morrigan's life. She wondered what Morrigan would be doing now... raising Alistair's son. In her head she could picture a little boy with Alistair's golden blond hair and easy going smile. The country had been crying out for an heir, even Eamon had started trying to persuade Alistair to set Kyra aside. She was a good queen yet so had Anora been and Cailen had planned to set her aside in order to marry Empress Celene.

She took a deep breath this was her last option... she was sure Flemath could help... but it was more of a case if whether she would help.

"_Your majesty... Alistair you must consider whether this is in a best interest of Ferelden?" Eamon tactful suggested. Alistair held his head in his hands... it was plain to see this wasn't the first time this had been suggested. Kyra held her breath as hiding within a small space in the wall... Zevran had shown it to her... he was her spymaster. _

"_Eamon do I need to remind you of what she has done for Ferelden? For you?" Fergus growled. Her brother was in the meeting?_

"_Fergus, I respect Queen Kyraine... Kyra is the hero of Ferelden, she saved my family and Redcliffe... if any are indebted to her it is me... But should I stay silent for the sake of loyalty, this kingdom needs an heir, or this country could fall into civil wars. It hasn't been easy since the blight and with possible war against Orlias we need an heir if Alistair falls" _

_Kyra wanted to hate Eamon... but as much as she hated it he made sense... damn him... even Fergus had gone silent and was just scowling. Ferelden couldn't stand another civil war and war with Orlis there would be another occupation... and the line of Calenhad would be lost forever. _

_A Cousland always does their duty a faraway voice reminded her... she had known about this before marrying Alistair yet she was selfish enough to continue with it. The bickering continued a few more moments between the chosen advisers before King Alistair through his hands in the air. _

"_Enough" Before he stormed out of the room. _

Deep down Kyra knew that Alistair would never set her aside; he had reassured her so many times before when nobles were becoming insistent. Yet Krya would step down... if it meant the salvation of Ferelden she would give anything up for her country; even her life, she had once taken the easy way out allowing Morrigan to use the dark ritual in order so she and Alistair could have their happily ever after... How could it come to this?

"Flemeth! I know you are out here... I have heard the rumours about the Champion of Kirkwall, so I know you aren't dead" Kyra called her head held high and mahogany curls cascading down her back. A loud rumble calm from above as Kyra gazed up as a giant black dragon landed with a thud.

"There you are" Kyra was trying to stay calm yet a hand instinctively ready to grab her bow at a moment's notice. The dragon transformed into the little old lady in tattered clothing, a smirk upon her face and yellow eyes staring straight at Kyra.

"Ah shall we perform the dance again or is there another reason the Hero wishes to visit the wilds"

"Flemeth I believe you are already aware why I'm am here. Ferelden needs an heir can you help or not?" Kyra asked refusing to play any games.

"I believe Morrigan has already provided that"

Kyra winced.

"Ahh you want a legitimate heir, one that the country will accept and rally around should the king perish" Flemath grinned.

Kyra just nodded blushing in shame.

"But it's impossible for two wardens to produce a child the taint would kill it"

"It's impossible that you are the Flemeth of legends. It's impossible that 5 years ago I killed you and yet here you are... days like these anything can happen" Kyra frowned.

"And why would I care to help you?"

"Because something big is afoot, the issues with the mages, wars..."

"Wars and rebellion occur all the time"

"Ahh true, but my agents have strange reports lately... an old living magistrate that Hawke defeated, the findings Aranicus been uncovering... something is changing and I believe you are central to the story" Kyra said confidently both her wardens and her contacts in the Antivan crows though Zevran had came up with some concerning information... it had aided in pushing her into this meeting.

"But are you central to this story?" Flemeth raised an eyebrow.

"I will still get involved; I have made some startling discoveries in my diplomatic journeys I learnt much in Trevinta... I am no longer the inexperienced girl you saved from the tower" Kyra shrugged. "Plus you wouldn't be here if I had nothing to give"

Flemeth started to laugh. "Could have been mere curiosity? Yet there is a price to what you ask."

"When isn't there"

"You will not be there to see your children grow up." Flemeth golden eyes firmly staring into Krya's green eyes.

"You mean I will die?" She asked a small lump in the back of her throat... she had been prepared for this... had she not been so selfish she would have died back with the archdemon and Alistair would have married someone able to provide a child.

"You will not be there"

"Will I ever return?"

Flemeth just continued to stare at Kyra... what did it matter her country and Alistair would be safe.

"I accept"

Alistair was grinning broadly as holding his hand against Kyra's stomach as they lay alone in their bedroom. Another bump and a visible kick within her stomach. Alistair started to laugh he had been mesmerized by the moment for the last few weeks... it had seemed to dawn on him that he would be a father. Kyra smiled sadly.

_Kyra had been throwing up with two hours straight as Alistair walked into the room his face as pale as Kyra's. He had always hated seeing her sick, he always seemed worried that she was about to disappear from his life and that fear clawed at him whenever she went away on a missions.. He knew she was brave and capable but all it took was one mistake... sweeping his small queen into his arms. _

"_Are you sure you don't want me to call for Wynne or one of the other healers... it's been a week now"_

_Kyra smiled and shook her head. "No point, I think I shall be like this for a while yet" _

"_Is it that serious? we need to get Wynne now... her spirit healing... friend will be able to help." _

_Kyra laughed. "This isn't something I want healed... I'm pregnant"_

_Alistair blinked a few times staring... time seemed to stand still... while Krya held her breath. _

"_How?" Alistair blurted _

"_I suspect the normal way I was led to believe that Wynne already had this conversation with you?" Kyra raised an eye brow as Alistair's face turned red while a goofy grin started to spread on his face. He lifted Kyra up and swinging her around and hugging her tightly, almost choking her. _

"_We are going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad... will I be a good dad?" Alistair asked concerned. _

"_You will be fine" Kyra laughed. _

"_As long as you are by my side" He smiled kissing Kyra gently. "I love you" _

The months had seemed to fly passed... Alistair had been fussing over Kyra since he discovered she was pregnant. Begging her to slow down and had stopped her going abroad on missions... the only source of information, she was provided with was from Zevran as she was forced to give up her position as warden commander... Alistair would never permit her to go into the Deep roads in her condition. Not that she would complain, she didn't have to face those giant spiders anymore. Yet Alistair had taken it too far, he had been withholding information that he and Eamon considered stressful. Zevran had really became her lifesaver him being the only one willing to tell Kyra what exactly was going on.

Alistair still had the goofy grin on his face as he leaned down resting his head on Kyra's ever expanding stomach. Despite the political crisis he had been spending as much time as he could with Kyra trying to work out names, and what things they could do as a family. She had never seen him so happy... but he would be leaving in a few hours... Kyra played with his hair sadly... he had to go to Kirkwall for an alliance against Orlias if war should occur; he would be travelling with Teagan. While Eamon would be staying with her to help run the kingdom.

Kyra refused to cry... Alistair would realize something was up... she could sense time was almost up and her babies would be born... twins. Flemeth would come to collect soon enough.

_Wynne stormed into Warden Commanders Office. Kyra gazed up as Wynne slammed the door. _

"_What have you done?" She demanded. _

"_Excuse me" _

"_Kyra how are you pregnant?" _

"_I thought you knew?" Kyra blinked innocently. _

"_Don't try to be cute. Kyra we both know that you and Alistair cannot have children" Wynne raised an eyebrow she had been the comforter of many tears on the issue and she had even tried her spirit magic to help which hadn't worked. _

"_Your right"_

"_Then how are you pregnant... Did you sleep with another man?" _

"_Maker No... I made a deal with Flemeth" Kyra looked back towards her work. _

"_As in Morrigan's mother? We killed her" _

"_Not permanently it would seem" Kyra shrugged. _

"_What is the catch?" Wynne asked seriously. "And I expect the truth" _

_Kyra looked back up crossing her arms. _

"_Me... Flemeth will take me after the birth"_

"_You can't expect us to actually allow you to be taken... Did you ever consider how Alistair would feel?"_

"_He doesn't know, and you __**will **__let me go Ferelden needs an heir more than it needs a Hero...if Alistair falls the line of Calenhad ends and we will be at war internally or occupied again... I will not let that happen" Kyra stated firmly. _

"_Oh my" Wynne breathed dropping into a seat opposite Kyra. _

"_Will you help me Wynne?" _

_Wynne was suddenly looking very old and drained. The silence took over the room as Kyra just watched Wynne facial expression. She sighed. _

"_Very well, what do you need me to do dear?" _

"_Alistair must not be around when they are born... and he must not know of this deal"_

"_It won't be easy" _

_Kyra smiled. "When is anything easy?" _

The next morning dawned too soon. Teagan had left already to make sure the ship and captain were ready. Alistair had been preparing all morning while Krya sat pensive within the garden reading reports from Zervan about what was happening in Kirkwall. Kyra winced as Sir Pounce-A-Lot clenched his claws into her lap as he slept. The last letters from Ander's had been worrying, she had offered many times to talk to High Enchanter Irving on his behalf. Of cause he always said no, stubborn suspicious mage... the regularity of his letters had lessen over time and while at first they were filled with details and inside jokes now they consisted of only comments on the weather... much like Leliana's letters had become.

What had happened to all her friends? Was it bad that she missed the blight? She of cause never saw Morrigan again, nor Shale or Sten... and soon she may never see Alistair again? Was she really doing her duty to Ferelden? War was coming this much she knew despite Alistair's optimism... she could bring the aid of all those that aided them during the Blight. Sure there were no treaty but she had personally aided all of them; the Dalish had their own land now, the dwarves' had King Bhelan whose belief in surface trade gave him his own agenda to keep Ferelden stable and of cause it was with her help that the mages now had autonomy... maybe she was being too arrogant... Alistair was there for all of that and was the king.

Kyra sighed. She was doing her duty as a queen... would she die? Or was Flemeth going to keep her alive... but why? Why did Flemeth want her to leave? What did she really get out of this? A sharp pain spread across Kyra's stomach. Kyra had wanted to go home to Highever before the babies were born, but it didn't look like it would happen... she wanted to visit her parent's memorial... but it wasn't going to happen... Wynne had given her certain herbs that morning to bring on the labour... so it happened while Alistair was in Kirkwall. Tears started to well up.

"Ahh My old ball and chain" Alistair grinned mischievously as he walked into the garden towards Kyra yet rather that the sharp slap or retort she sprung off the seat into his arms tears flowing down her cheeks. Alistair stood shocked for a moment.

"Kyra are you ok? What's wrong...? I don't have to go, if you want me to stay with you until the bump is here, I will, you know I will... Taegan can go" Alistair tried to assure her holding her close but Kyra pulled herself away, wiping the tears away furiously.

"No, no... I'm fine... You need to go meet the Champion, we need allies and you need her to calm the situation down the mages and templar's. We have been having a rising of blood mages within Denerim... there are even rumours that you are controlled by one and that is why you offer the mages in your kingdom more freedoms... stability must be maintained and if what my spies are telling me is true if Kirkwall falls to fanatics, the extremists in other countries will uprise"

"How do you know all of this...? Oh... Zevran I should have known you weren't really sitting down knitting all day" Alistair laughed hugging his wife again.

"Since when have you known me to knit" Kyra made a face. "And...I love you. You are a good king don't you dare ever doubt it"

"Well I have managed to keep my pants on so far, which is a pleasant surprise. And I love you too, try and keep out of trouble" Alistair smiled.

With that Kyra burst into tears again and clung to Alistair. Releasing great big sobs...

"Aww Kyra I will be fine, it's only for a week, and I will be back before to know it" He kissed her forehead before turning to leave. Was this what Wynne meant about hormones?

Another sharp pain stretched across her stomach. She had better find Wynne she thought to herself this is nearly over.

"Well that was a waste of time" Alistair laughed. "Is it just me or was Meredith just a bit on the crazy side... glad I didn't stay as a templar"

"Just a bit"

The two men joked as getting off the ship... at last they were back in Denerim. It was a typical cold morning. Taegan paid the rest of money to the captain.

"I cannot believe how much Isabelle has changed. Kyra is going to love hearing about that after she has drilled me for all the details about the champion"

"She most likely knows that Isabelle and Ander's are travelling with Aislinn Hawke" Teagan shrugged.

"She always finds things out before me, even when it's about me" Alistair rolled his eyes. Suddenly a man ran out from the crowd towards them, he was one of the errand boys from the castle, his face was flushed and puffing.

"Your majesty, your majesty" he called desperately both men paused. Teagan frowned this was highly irregular usually the Queen would be here to greet Alistair.

"Your majesty... the Arl must speak with you; you must come to his estate." The errand boy bowed before running back. Teagan turned white as he stared at Alistair.

"I wonder what that was about." Alistair shrugged "What? Why are you frowning?"

"I think we should hurry" Teagan muttered.

Back at the Arl's estate Eamon was pacing up and down his study. How was he going to tell Alistair this? They couldn't afford for their monarch to go into mourning as Maric had done with his sister Rowan... not while Orlias and the mage threat were looming over them.

"How did this happen?" Eamon growled as turning towards Wynne who was sitting by a cradle inside slept two tiny infants pale with skin that shone like porcelain. Zevran was also in the room his face solemn and angry... Kyra had never loved him yet she had been more than any lover could be, she was his friend the only one in the world he trusted.

"How am I to tell the boy of this?" He raved.

"He isn't a boy anymore Eamon... you will tell him because his your sovereign"

Eamon groaned... he had always wanted the best for Alistair, a calm life one away from court as Maric had asked him. Maybe he hadn't always succeeded in his duties the way others would have wished but he had preformed that... the last few years had surprised him watching on as Alistair worked hard to learn about governing, overcame noble discontent and Anora's uprising. He had become a strong and popular monarch.

Eamons steward knocked onto the door before entering, the man bowed.

"My lord, his majesty, king Alistair had arrived."

Eamon sighed and nodded. There was nothing that could be done.

Teagan and Alistair walked into the study; Alistair was still smiling while Teagan was much more withdrawn. Both men appeared exhausted from the trip over the sea.

"Your majesty" Eamon said as bowing, Wynne also bowed from her spot at the end of the room.

Alistair saw noticed the cradle his face brightening as he rushed over to the side peering at the two sleeping babies, lightly he caressed the side of one of their cheeks.

"Is this...? Are they...?" Alistair asked barely able to speak.

"Yes Dear" Wynne smiled.

"But there are two?" He muttered.

"Very observant dear" Wynne smirked.

Eamon glared at Wynne for a moment.

"Alistair we need to talk"

"Later Eamon, by the maker just look at them" Alistair gently picked up the closest, his hands felt clumsy holding such a small figure.

"Alistair meet your son... and here is your daughter" Wynne gestured.

Alistair had missed it; he had missed it all... Kyra must be furious... he knew he shouldn't have gone to Kirkwall it had been a waste of time and now he had missed the birth of his children... children... not child... children... Kyra really never did anything half way. He smiled cradling the infant.

"Why are they here? Where is Kyra?" Alistair asked looking around... would Kyra really be so mad at him that she refused to meet him? Only once had she been so angry with him that she had left and that was back when she took the post as Warden Commander and had left for Armaranthia... but that had been a big misunderstanding. Kyra would never leave her children... never without a fight. A cold chill spread over him.

"Alistair, I will take him" Wynne said gently as taking the baby from Alistair's arms.

"Eamon where is Queen Kyraine?" Alistair demanded at last realizing the way Wynne and he wouldn't meet his gaze.

"We are not rightly sure" Eamon whispered.

"What how do you not know!" Alistair yelled staring each one in the eyes. "Zevran you must know! You have spies everywhere working for her"

"And now they are out searching for her" Zevran nodded sadly.

"They will not find her, nor will you Alistair" Wynne spoke up quietly.

Alistair turned towards Wynne his body shaking with anger. "Why what do you know?"

Wynne smiled sadly. "Kyra was extremely weak after the birth of the prince and princess... it had been a difficult birth..."

"So she is... dead" Alistair asked quietly all anger draining from him.

"There was no body..."

"So she was taken" Teagan asked hopeful.

"In a sense..."Wynne looked away.

"You aren't telling us everything" Alistair accused.

"No dear I'm not, I promised the Queen and my friend that I wouldn't"

"Damn it Kyra... why did you always have to have so many secrets!" Alistair whispered. "I have to find her"

"But you won't"

"Wynne what do you expect me to do not even search for her! I can't do that" Alistair banged his fist of the table.

"I know dear, I just wanted you to know your chances." Wynne said sadly and with that left the room followed by Zevran and Teagan who clasped Alistair on his shoulder before leaving. Eamon stood there waiting for Alistair to realize his company for 5 minutes there was silence.

"The kingdom will need to be told of the birth and... about Queen Kyraine. I am sorry Alistair she was a good woman and true Hero of Ferelden" Eamon bowed before leaving the room. Alistair stared over at the cradle before dropping his head into his hands and sobbed.


End file.
